TV Marathon
by Incertezza
Summary: I can't say anything I'm too busy laughing!


Hello. O.K. I have to admit I'm in this fan-fiction. *watches people exiting and demanding refunds* NOOOO!!! Wait! I swear to all that is holy that I will not make myself a Mary Sue, you know the girl who gets all the guys and does all the cool stuff. I just want to have a little impact on the story. This is also a semi sequel to 'The Truth Is Out There.' Please pretty please read this, I promise you won't regret it! 

TV Marathon By

Tracie Somebody 

Tracie: Duo did you order this pizza? 

Duo: Yes! Duo grabs the pizza and resumes his seat in front of the TV. 

Tracie: Duo nobody else is here, you showed up 20minutes early! 

Duo: Well I didn't want to miss anything. 

*ding-dong* Heero walks in before anyone can answer the door, followed by Trowa and Quatro. 

Tracie: Well I guess you're not the only one without any sense of time Duo. Hi guys come on in. 

Heero: Hn… 

Trowa: *Nods* 

Quatro: Thanks Tracie. 

Tracie: How did I get tricked into this again? 

Heero: We caught you spying on us. Then after wards you agreed to let us watch the whole Saturday Night Live Marathon at your house if we would let you go. 

A sweat drop appears over Tracie's head. 

Tracie: Hehe, oh yea. 

Wufei walks in not even bothering to knock or anything. Tracie sends him a death glare and sits on her sofa. 

Wufei: "Here." Tosses Tracie a gift, "Sally made me bring it because she couldn't come." 

Tracie: Why was it again that the girls couldn't come? 

The Gundam Pilots reply in unison: They went shopping. 

Tracie: What are the chances my house and I will survive this? 

Duo: None. 

Heero: Zilch. 

Trowa: Zero. 

Tracie: groans Perfect. 

Quatro: Don't worry Tracie we won't do it on purpose. It will probably just happen. 

Wufei: Speak for yourself. 

Tracie: O.K. then #1 rule while you're here no weapons. 

Quatro: I like that rule. 

Heero: 'growls' If you want my gun you'll have to take it. 

Tracie: Heero if you don't give me your gun I'll make Duo strip-search you. 

Heero hands over the 5 guns and 18 bombs he just happened to have on him. Trowa reluctantly deposits 2 pistols and a detonator. Quatro puts down a water gun. Wufei lays down 3 katanas and a gun. Duo lays down a stink bomb and a pistol on the table. 

Tracie: DAMN! You guys are like an arsenal. I'm surprised you didn't have a nuclear bomb! 

Heero: That's in my other shirt. 

Tracie: … 

Duo: Less talk, more TV. 

The five Gundam boys surround the TV as the Marathon starts. Tracie goes back into the kitchen and gets the snacks and stuff. 

Duo: Food! 

Tracie: Achhh! Duo, go get your own! 

Wufei: Pass the chips weak onna. 

Tracie throws the chips hitting Wufei in the head. Trowa sniggers as Wufei looks around wildly to see who hit him. He starts to chase Duo. 

Duo: It wasn't me! 

Tracie: Yes it was, Duo. 

Duo: Hey! 

Trowa, Heero, and Quatro: Shhhhh!!!! 

Duo & Tracie: Sorry! 

Tracie sits next to Heero and watches him more then the TV. (Well I can dream can't I?) All the sudden a knock is heard at the door. Trowa goes to answer it. 

A man dressed in a Girl Scout uniform: Would you guys like some cookies? 

Trowa: Umm… you guys want cookies? 

Duo: Not from him. 

Quatro: (looking at the person standing at the door) I just lost my appetite. 

Heero: I wish I still had my gun. 

Man at door: Gun? O-Kay… I must be going now. (leaves) 

Heero gets up and his pants dropped down. His eyes widen and his face turns red. 

Heero: Well that's what I get for wearing jeans. 

Wufei, Quatro, and Trowa bust up laughing. 

Tracie whispers to Duo: I did it now where's my $20? 

Duo: (trying to stifle his laughter) Awe come on you know you liked it. 

Tracie: So? He'll probably kill me. Fork over $20. 

Duo: Fine. 

Duo sighs and hands Tracie $20. Luckily Heero misses this transaction and they all sit back down. 

Tracie: *yawns* This is getting boring. 

Duo: Yeah, let's do something else. 

Wufei: Let's light something on fire! 

Tracie: Lets not and say we did. 

Trowa: Lets and say we didn't. 

Quatro: That's insane. 

Tracie: Looks like I'm fresh out of anything to light on fire. 

Heero: Not true, you have TONS of flammable stuff. 

Tracie: But…I'm…Umm…out of stuff to light a fire with. 

Heero: No problem I still have five grenades, eight dynamite sticks, and one cherry bomb. 

Trowa: Yes! 

Tracie: Noooo! No, no, no and double no! You will not start a fire in my house. And Heero I'm making a mental note to have Duo strip search you next time. Four of the Gundam pilots get an evil gleam in their eyes. Tracie backs away. 

Tracie: Umm…guys? Guys? Hello? You are thinking something evil I can tell! Five Minutes Later Tracie: Untie me this instant! 

Heero: (searching for matches) Not yet. 

Duo: Come on tell us where you hide your matches. 

Tracie: Yeah right, like I'm going to make this easy for you! 

Wufei: Weak women, always making things harder… Tracie kicks Wufei in the groin. Wufei groans and doubles over. 

Tracie: Should've tied my feet! A knock is heard at the door and Trowa goes to get it. He sweat drops when greeted with the sight of Dorothy, Sally, Relena, and Hilde. 

Relena: (walking in) Hi…(notices Tracie tied to a chair) why the hell is she tied up? 

Hilde: Duo!?! 

Sally & Dorothy: An explanation would be nice. 

Duo: Uh well, we uh… 

Heero: The thing is she went insane. 

Tracie: I did NOT! They tied me up because I won't let them light my stuff on fire! 

Wufei: She's lying! 

Sally: Wufei? 

Wufei: Yes? 

Sally: I can tell your lying, because whenever you do your face turns a shade darker. 

Wufei: Does not! 

Hilde: (looking at Wufei's face) Wow your right! I wish Duo had a weakness like that! 

Wufei: (sputtering) It is NOT a weakness! 

Duo: (mumbling) Nice going Wufei. 

Relena: Will some one please untie her already? Heero unties Tracie. Relena notices the weapons on the counter.

Relena: Why did you need matches if you had grenades? 

Heero: *Shrugs* We wanted to use the dynamite first. 

Duo: How much trouble are we in? 

Hilde: Lots. 

Heero: Hn… 

Dorothy: Where's Quatro? The four other pilots look at the floor. 

Trowa: He didn't want to light any thing on fire so we locked him in Heero's car. 

Heero: Your right Relena that van has its perks. 

Dorothy: Ughhh… Give me your keys Heero. 

Heero: Fine. Relena: (turning to Heero) And you know I'm not going to (whisper, whisper) with you tonight. 

Heero: (jaw drops) But…but… 

Relena: It's settled. 

Duo: Haha Heero! 

Hilde: I wouldn't be laughing Duo the same goes for you. 

Duo: Somehow it isn't funny anymore. 

Tracie: (looking at her rope burns) You deserve it! 

Heero: I will kill you! Tracie: (Looks in her notebook) Nope sorry, it seems I'm not free at any time as far as killing goes. Maybe you should come back never. 

Heero: Damnit, are you sure? I really…HEY! Wait a minute! 

Tracie: *sniggers* 

Relena: Come ON Heero. (Drags Heero out of the house.) 

Hilde: You too Duo! 

Sally: Wufei march! 

Duo: O.K. Bye Tracie. 

Wufei: Stupid weak women. 

Sally: He means goodbye and thanks for having him. 

Tracie: No problem. Bye! 

Trowa: I better go too, I think Quatro's going to kill me. 

Tracie: (raising an eyebrow) That would be something. Well bye then Trowa. 

Walking out the door Tracie yells goodbye to Dorothy and Quatro. 

Tracie: YEAH! My house AND me survived! 

Tracie's younger brother: Damnit, I thought I paid them well enough. 

Tracie: Achh! What are you doing here? Shoo! Out of this fan-fiction right now! 

Brother: Fine, it smells in here any way. 

Tracie: Does not! 

An: Like it? Hate it? Are in between? Throw me some comments at traciesmail@earthlink.net. A Bombardment off baseballs are thrown at her head. She picks up the first one it reads 'You suck'. Going through the rest she finds they say the same thing. Tracie spots her brother sniggering in the far corner; 'excuse me for a second. I need to knock some sense into my brother.' 'What you asked someone to throw you some comments!' 'Well I hope you don't mind if I return the favor o' brother of mine!' Peace Out! 


End file.
